


The Attraction of Opposites

by cheldoradodrabbles



Category: Orphan Black (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Meet-Cute, a little more orphan black focused, and a year after vanya published her book in TUA, set mid way through season three of orphan black, since its when vanya isnt talking to her fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheldoradodrabbles/pseuds/cheldoradodrabbles
Summary: Cosima Neihaus is just generally having a pretty hard time. The woman who she thought she was in love with has broken her heart in order to be the face of the very mega corporation responsible for the illness killing herself and her sister clones and can no longer be trusted. The research needed to come up with a treatment and cure has all but come to a stop and on top of that Felix says she should try setting her sights on a rebound for some stress relief.Enter Vanya Hargreeves, a struggling musician and recent novelist. While busking on a street corner outside of the book shop that sold her recent autobiography, she encounters Cosima who asks her out to get coffee...and hopefully more.





	1. Chapter I

 

Cosima strolled down the side walk, avoiding bumping into any children that were walking home from school this early in the afternoon. She was feeling well enough to pull herself out of the lab and go outside to try and get some fresh air. The research had seemed to hit a block and no matter how much she stared at screen or slides there was no breakthrough to be found. The biggest clue they had was clutched in her hands, an old fiction novel that held the secrets to her very existence. But the only person who could possibly translate the cypher was dead, and with that and DYAD's resources no longer at her fingertips she wasn't sure how she'd overcome the seemingly impossible task at hand. All Cosima knew was that she needed to find a successful treatment, and fast. Otherwise her and the rest of her sister's fates were looking pretty grim.

The short woman turned the corner as the soft sound of reverent notes began to echo down the street. It was a contemporary song covered by some string instrument that Cosima didn't have the experience to place by ear alone. But the music was beautiful and her curiosity peaked, guiding her forward until hazel eyes spotted the source of the siren's call. A rather diminutive looking woman had just started busking, her eyes closed in gentle concentration as the song increased in volume and a small smile spread across the scientist's full lips. It had been so long since she had just taken the time to enjoy something, and classical music always brought back the memories of her parents. There was a flash of guilt in that she hadn't told them the extent of her illness...but then, Cosima hadn't really told anyone. People continued to walk around her but she stood still, enraptured by the impromptu performance committed by the brunette in front of her.

The song slowly came to an end and Cosima stepped forward, meeting the busker's eyes and drawing a shy smile from the musician just as she was starting her next song. This one considerably faster tempo, but still a recognizable cover. On a whim the scientist reached into her wallet and pulled out a bill to place in the woman's open violin case. She noticed with interest that the talented woman didn't open her eyes as she let loose long rippling notes that should have been enchanting to any passer by. Giving the violinist once last nod and maybe a wink Cosima headed across the street to the book store to study the cypher in hopes of finding something she'd missed. It was a small pleasure but watching people buying and reading books, being surrounded by tomes of both recreation and reference, was comforting to the academic.

Nearly twenty minutes in and she was so absorbed with brainstorming ideas about the genetic code that could be responsible for the mutation, grasping desperately at straws in an attempt to come up with some kind of pattern in the book of codes. Cosima knew in her gut it was truly useless though, Dr. Ethan Duncan was a visionary and genius. Far more accomplished than her and the brunette's heart sank in both frustration and melancholy when a rough wet cough broke her concentration. It was only then she noticed that the soft distant noise of the busker's music had been silent for minutes, the door to the book shop opening and softly chiming the bell that dangled on the top. Hazel eyes sparkled slightly when they locked with those of the musician, pleasantly surprised that she'd also come into the small book shop. Though it seemed that the slightly shorter woman had business there of her own, sending Cosima the cutest meek nod before turning to go and speak to the cashier and manager that was preoccupied reading a book of their own behind the counter.

It was almost effortless to go up casually behind the violinist, a natural reflex of curiosity for Cosima to reach out and gently tap her shoulder once she was done talking to the employee. It was almost normal, like the days back before she knew just how different her life was. When being queer and adopted was the most outlying factor about herself. The slightly shorter brunette almost jumped and turned around slowly so as not to wack the person behind her with the instrument case, brows raised in obvious hesitation though a flicker of recognition passed through chocolate colored eyes and Cosima smiled warmly.

"Hi, I just wanted to say that you're very talented. Do you play professionally?"

Full bowed lips open, gape for only a second before she's nodding, a flush rising in high cheek bones that the scientist can't help but notice. The stranger shifts her instrument on her shoulder before giving a quick nod. "Yeah..yeah, I mean. I'm trying. "

"Oh yeah, one of my ex girlfriends was a musician. She was more into the heavy rock scene but it was enough of a glance into the lifestyle to know it wasn't for me. Too much practice time for my schedule as it is."

"What do you do?" The words are curiously blurted and then she's looking a bit more flustered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound...rude? I'm Vanya."

Cosima's eyes light up a little at question and her smile is warm. The conversation isn't going quite as smoothly as she had planned but the other woman hasn't blown her off yet, which is hopeful. She knows she tends to come on strong but doesn't think she's actually offended Vanya with trying to talk with her. Shifting her book so that it's held under only one arm she offers her hand for the violinist to shake. Her hand is cold but the grip is firm. "It's all good. Nice to meet you, Vanya. I'm Cosima."

"That's an interesting name."

"Thanks, yours is beautiful." Every time Vanya's cheeks turn a slightly darker shade of pink a thrill of excitement stirs in Cosima. It's something akin to accomplishment and peaked curiosity. She finds herself looking down at her watch to make sure she's not needed anywhere, suddenly dreading any kind of impending emergency just that much more than usual. Felix had recently been getting on her case about trying to get back out there, and if Cosima could avoid using an app to do so she'd happily take any opportunity. "So this is pretty random, but I was planning on getting some coffee down the street. If you're not busy maybe you'd like to join me? We can keep talking while we walk over there."

The brunette looks conflicted at the suggestions, one hand fidgeting with the strap of her violin case. This certainly hadn't been how she'd expected her day to go when she'd brought her violin out on the side walk. Usually people barely noticed her, tossing spare change aimlessly into her case every once and awhile. Though at least that was better than some businesses that would rudely ask her to leave. She had no idea how to react to this sudden interest though there was no denying she liked it. Cosima's smile was contagious and she seemed to be friendly...Vanya didn't have rehearsal until much later in the afternoon anyways.

"That sounds really nice, actually." She finally answered and couldn't help the internal wonder as the other woman's smile only brightened that much more and Cosima motioned for her to follow her out of the shop. It wasn't as though she had any business left there anyways.

"So, to answer your question. I'm a scientific researcher, I recently got my PHD in Experimental Evolutionary Development." Cosima held the door open for Vanya, a renewed burst of energy at the sudden social interaction. It was just what she needed in order to take her mind off of Delphine and their break up. She understood why her ex had ended things between them, but getting over it emotionally was an entirely different struggle. Especially when she was forced to see her old monitor every time that DYAD had some kind of update or required something else from one of them.

"I...don't really know what that means." Vanya admitted a bit nervously. On their own the words made plenty of sense but if she were to guess what it was the other woman did she was sure she would get it horribly wrong.

"It's just like ...really advanced biology. Reading DNA and proteins and shit." Her smile was cheeky and helped relax the nervous woman as they walked side by side past the few shops that spanned the distance. Cosima's hands moved as she spoke, waving in front of her but careful not to accidentally hit the other in her conversational exuberance. The longer they talked the more Vanya seemed to open up, actually interested in listening to what Cosima had to say as she explained some of the more basic parts of her job and ways it pertains to actual events and changes in scientific understandings. Some things still went over her head but there was something so approachable about the spectacled woman, and Vanya mustered the courage to actually ask her when she didn't get it on the first try. Though the truly surprising part of the interaction was when Cosima seemed to startle, jaw closing as she held the door open for Vanya once more.

"Dude, I am so sorry. I've just been going on about myself this whole time! Tell me about your music stuff, you play violin? Anything else?"

"Uhm..No. Just, just that." Vanya's mouth shuts with a soft clack but she manages to recover quickly. No one has ever been so genuinely apologetic or interested as far as she can remember. For a minute she doesn't meet Cosima's eyes despite how the other has no trouble looking at her. She can feel it. "Just playing one instrument professionally takes up a lot of my time, and I guess I just got very attached to the violin since it's what I've trained in since I was a kid."

"Nah man I get it, especially when someones as talented as you are. It makes sense you've spent a lot of time mastering that skill." The line at the counter of the coffee shop isn't long and Cosima knows exactly what she wants. The brunette is half way reaching for her purse before Vanya's small hand is reaching out to gently grab her arm and stop her. A shy smile on the woman's face gives Cosima butterflies. Shit. That wasn't the reason why she was doing this. Talking to the musician was a nice distraction from her complicated life even though she realized she'd been vaguely venting about just that, but she wasn't prepared for the actual chills that spread up her arm at the contact.

"I've got it — besides, you gave me money earlier. Thanks for that, most people just pretend they don't see me."

"Well that's like, a huge dick move. I'm sorry you have to deal with that. But uhm...Thank for spotting me." They both placed their order before walking over to a booth. When they stood it was obvious enough that Cosima was a couple inches taller than the musician, however when they sat across from each other they were nearly eye level if not for Vanya's naturally meek posture. Cosima's painted eyes narrowed slightly in concern when she noticed Vanya begin to shift a little nervously in front of her, easily bringing one hand forward to gently touch hers and get her attention. Wide brown eyes turned towards Cosima and she flushed at the contact but didn't remove her hand.

"You okay there? You look a little stuck in your head."

"Oh uhm– Yeah I'm fine. I guess I was just kind of wondering...what we're doing? Like, why me?"

"...What do you mean?"

The question only seemed to make the other woman look even more uncomfortable and she was obviously trying to find the right words to explain her train of thought. A tug of compassion pulled at Cosima's heart and she squeezed Vanya's hand a little before removing her own. In the hopes of making it easier for the obviously shy woman Cosima rushed on, no issue with being open about her intentions. "I asked you to get coffee with me because I think you're pretty cool. I uh, I recently got out of this pretty serious relationship so I've just been really focused on my work lately. Lack of human contact isn't good for the mind, y'know."

"Oh.." Had Cosima said something wrong? Her brows drew together and she ducked her head a bit to catch Vanya's eyes, aware that their order had been called but much more focused on her companion. She waited patiently for Vanya to speak, expression open and hopefully free of judgement. "I just wasn't sure, I didn't know if this was a..." She couldn't seem to be able to finish the sentence and Cosima wasn't sure if she found it cute or a bit concerning that Vanya had such obvious confidence issues. It didn't bother her though, they all had their demons.

"A date? Here, I'm gonna go get our drinks -- I'll be right back." It was only a quick trip to the counter but when she got back brown eyes were directed at the table, complacently accepting the drinks she'd bought and Cosima worried if she tried to touch the her it would only startle or be unwelcome. Instead she just offered her most comforting smile, trying to goad an answering one out of Vanya no matter how unsure it appeared. She really was beautiful, and her talent was magnetic to the scientist who had given up studying anything musically long past childhood.

"This isn't a date," Cosima clarified and noticed the slump of thin shoulders that Vanya couldn't quite hide. This time she did reach forward and take the petite woman's hand, large clunky rings sparkling in the mid afternoon sunlight that streamed in through the window. "But I would like to take you on one? Maybe dinner or something?"

Vanya pulled her hand away to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, internally conflicted at the emotions she was showing before placing it back in Cosima's with intention. Usually when her nerves would act up like this she would just take one of her pills to take the edge off but she was even more anxious about doing that in front of Cosima. Of explaining her medication even if logically she knew there was no reason to be embarrassed. Still, this kind of attention and interest from someone was rare and she couldn't deny that there was something that drew her to the scientist. Whether it was her obvious enigmatic beauty or charismatic personality. She managed to make Vanya feel just...a little bit lighter.

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

"Yeah? Sweet, dude! I thought bringing up my ex was totally gonna blow that for me. I swear I'm not usually so– well, yeah I am. But we can do whatever you want. What kind of food do you like?"

"Oh uhm...I haven't actually put much thought into that..." How did one do the general socializing when Vanya was so unused to answering the most basic questions about herself when other took casual interest? The most introspective she'd gotten recently was writing her book and that had caused more trouble than she felt it was worth some days. "Maybe something easy...like pizza?"

Cosima's eyes lit up and she nodded with enthusiasm, about to respond and continue planning their next meeting when her clone phone went off in her pocket and caused her heart to jolt for a second. For the briefest moment she'd actually managed to forget the life threatening circumstances that had become her normal. Hazel eyes scan over the screen and a small frown tugs at full lips before she's tucking the bright green cell phone back into her pocket and gave Vanya her most apologetic expression possible. "Pizza sounds amazing. I'm busy tonight and tomorrow but after that my schedule should be clear enough to make plans. Otherwise I'd be totally have been down for meeting up again tonight."

"That's okay, I have rehearsal later anyways."

"Well here, let me get your number and I'll call you later? This is mine." She takes a pen out of her purse and writes the digits down on a cheap napkin, careful not to accidentally tear the thin paper with her pen. Vanya accepts the phone number and quickly puts it in her pocket, typing her own into Cosima's presented cell phone with a small pleased smile on her face. It was more of an accomplishment to make these kind of plans than she would like to admit.

"Yeah that sounds..good." The shy woman agrees, getting to her feet as her companion rises from the booth and grabs her half finished drink. They lock eyes for a few moments and Vanya isn't sure why but it makes her heart race a little faster and her cheeks burn, but unlike all the times before she doesn't look away. Cosima is smiling at her in a way that no one has and she wants to both revel and hide from that gaze. Man, she was a mess.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you Vanya. I'll probably call when I'm done with work. Though I'm not always the best at keeping track of those hours." She steps forward and engulfs the slightly shorter woman in a big hug, feels her stiffen for a moment before carefully relaxing into the embrace and weakly wrapping one arm around Cosima to barely touch her back. It was more telling than anything and the scientist frowns a bit when she pulls away, hands moving in emphasis as she apologizes. "I should have asked first, or warned. I forget most people aren't huggers."

"No it was..nice. I'm just not used to it." Vanya cringes and Cosima reaches out to place a hand on the side of her jacket covered arm, it does way too much to ease her nerves. "I liked it, though."

"We're cool dude. Well, I'm off. See, ya." Why was it so hard to pull herself away? This time Vanya was the one to get to the exit first and hold open the door, violin case pressed hard between her back and the glass as Cosima passed by and offered a final parting wave before departing down the street. The day certainly hadn't turned out like she was expecting... it was possibly much much better.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima is pleasantly surprised by a nervous phone call from Vanya asking if she would like to see her again. Cosima readily agrees and asks her to dinner. The dinner goes well and they go back to Vanya's place.

 

It had been a long day and Cosima was a bit embarrassed to realize that she'd gone to bed the night before without even remembering to try and contact the woman she'd met earlier. Or even taken the time to check her messages before passing out on Felix's couch. Sometimes she was lucky and he was spending the night with someone else so she was free to use the bed, not that she pried into his personal life to get the details of who he passed the nights with. Even if he had kept her up for quite some time the night before grilling her on the interaction between her and Vanya. But afterward she'd been forced to once again take the couch, a reminder that her life with Delphine was over and Cosima really had to move on.  Getting up from sleeping had become a chore now, her muscles weak and sore and a horrible cough ripped through the scientists' slim chest. Burning and itching until she was left gasping to catch her breath and in need of a napkin to wipe away the telling specks of blood on her palm. She should probably brush her teeth first.

 

Graceful hands were in the middle of piling dreadlocks on top of her head when her cell phone began to ring. Cosima's heart beat spiked, not expecting any calls that morning. And it wasn't the clone phone so she doubted it had to do with some new end of the world emergency. She scrabbles with her purse for a moment, squinting down at the screen after realizing she'd left her glasses in the bathroom. A quick swipe later and full cheek is pressed flat against the cellphone where she's grinning, immediately recognizing the quiet voice that greets her on the other end. "Hey, Vanya! I'm super glad to hear from you. Sorry I kinda crashed last night when I got home."

 

"That's okay. Is everything alright?" Vanya trailed off and Cosima hurried to reassure her, one fist pressed to her lips for a moment while she suppressed another itching cough.

 

"Oh, yeah. I'm just staying with a friend right now. Shit, that sounds bad. He's just helping me out while I get my shit together." Her palm pressed flat against a pale forehead, brows drawn together in slight mortification. Homeless couch hopper wasn't exactly sexy. Her hand tightens on the phone for just a moment, relieved when Vanya finally responds.

 

"No, I understand."

 

" Everything is good, though. I'm looking forward to dinner tonight."

 

"...Me too. I have to practice early in the afternoon but I figured after..."

 

"That words great! I have to stop by the lab for a few hours today to record some data anyways. How's six?"  Cosima took down the address and looked over at the clock, mentally arranging her day. What would have been a sore morning any other time quickly began to take on a much brighter outlook.  There was a stuttering snore that was cut short and Felix sat up abruptly, obviously startled awake by something. Cosima covered her mouth when she realized that she might have accidentally been talking loud enough to wake him though her brother-sestra didn't look too perturbed. In fact Felix lazily got out of bed in nothing but a rather skinny thong that did nothing but cause Cosima to raise her eyebrows at him while he fetched his silky robe with usual flare.

 

"Cool, good. Hey Vanya I have to go...I'll see ya later?" They had made an agreement but she still wanted to re-establish the fact.

 

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you."

 

Cosima was grinning like an idiot as she hung up the phone, heat rising in her cheeks when she turned to see Felix staring at her with a gaping jaw from the doorway of the bathroom. One of his long arms outstretched to hold the curtain of beads to the side as he gave her the most goading look. Unable to stand it, the scientist floundered, hands going to fix her glasses before realizing she wasn't wearing them and poorly masking the movement by fidgeting by her mass of hair. Shit she had it bad. Why did this always happen to her?

 

"I said find a scratching post, not whatever it is you think you're doing there."

 

"I'm not doing anything Felix, we just– I forgot how nice it was to have someone outside of all this to talk to." The shorter woman quickly retreated back to sit on the couch where he couldn't see her expression so easily, abandoning her glasses in the bathroom until they appeared over her shoulder. For a minute Cosima was tempted to forgo putting them on, if she wasn't wearing the damn things then she wouldn't be able to see the knowing look that Felix was surely giving her. Though when she did look up at her friend and accepted brother he was also holding out a glass of water and the medication she'd left in the bathroom.

 

"I didn't mean anything by it, it's nice. Really. I just hope you'll consider going over to her place for any girly canoodling."

 

"Canoodling? You really are spending too much time with Allison."

 

The rest of the morning went by as usual, though her work started to become tedious partly through the day. No matter how many different ways they tried to get a culture to take, there was something just not working in their process. She shouldn't have been that surprised, it wasn't her major of choice and even though Cosima had no problem understanding the science and the motivation to get answers to her own biology, sometimes the spark that she felt before would wane with failure and her focus would strain. This was just one of those days, eager to make the best of every hour only to be disappointed by the thing that probably mattered most. Scott set down a cup of coffee next to where she was adjusting a telescope in order to view the same slide in a different setting.

 

"Hey, Scottie no food in the lab area–"

 

"Yeah I know, so come over here. You've been looking at that same data for hours."

 

"Well it's frustrating! Sometimes I feel like I'm just so close to figuring something out. Then the next moment it's gone... Anyways, thanks." She took a drink of the coffee and looked at the clock, eyebrows shooting towards her hairline. He really hadn't been exaggerating, Cosima had been so focused on the work she hadn't even noticed how much time had gone by. There was only a couple hours left until she was supposed to meet Vanya at the pizza place and she still needed to finish up what she was doing and get ready. Scott saw the looks his lab partner cast at the clock and then the station, one hand going to smooth over the shoulder of her white DYAD coat and give Cosima an encouraging nod.

 

"You've been working pretty hard. Why don't you take off? I can finish up here for today."

 

The short scientist hesitated, taking another long sip of the much needed caffeine. If it were anyone else she wouldn't worry about being a little bit late, but Vanya had seemed especially skittish and Cosima got the feeling that showing up late wouldn't be the best impression. Even if it was her usual mode of operation. And on top of that she still had no idea what she was going to wear.  With a resigned sigh the brunette nods, sending her friend a thankful smile before grabbing her bag. "Yeah that's a good idea, thanks Scott."

 

"Really, Cosima, it's not a problem. Besides you deserve to take a night off." She quickly hugged her friend before leaving, grateful for the supportive people in her life. Otherwise there was no way that she'd have made it to Felix's apartment in time to try on three or four outfits before finally settling on a cut off long sleeve top and high waisted form fitting skirt. The weather was perfect for her to accentuate the look with a deep red contrasting scarf, long dreads carefully pinned and piled on top of her head and Cosima spent only a little time touching up her make up before she deemed herself worthy. Usually she could take anywhere from fifteen minutes to half an hour getting ready, less from insecurity and more from indecision.

 

But she was running out of time. The nerves building for meeting someone for a date were causing her to get jittery. It didn't get past her notice that this would be the first date she'd been on..in awhile. Also the first date where she was almost positive that they weren't a spy for DYAD. Even if it had seemed a little too coincidental that she'd walked into the same shop as her only moments after Cosima had shown the slightest bit of interest. The scientist paused where she was about to enter the pizzeria, hand halfway to the door. People walked around her on the sidewalk but the clone felt frozen in sudden indecision. With the stakes as high as they were now was a little stress relief worth it?  Was she really going to overthink this? Hadn't following her heart only gotten her into trouble the last time?

 

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

 

The tails of her scarf spun with Cosima as she turned to see Vanya approaching, a slight flush to her cheeks as she slowed down from her veritable trot up to her date. Some of the nerves in Cosima's stomach settled at seeing the musician and she forced a warm smile. So what if Vanya was another potential DYAD monitor? She'd dated one of those before– and with Delphine now in Rachel's chair she was almost positive she wouldn't have sent someone to take her place in Cosima's bed. That would be...just too messed up. Pulling open the door so that they could both walk in, she refrained from giving the other woman a welcoming hug until she was a bit more used to the clone's company. "It's okay, I actually just got here myself. Really, I'm usually the one that's late."

 

"That's..a relief. Still, I'm sorry if you had to wait–"

 

"We're good, dude. Really." She waited until they were seated to reach out and gently grab one of Vanya's hands, holding it in reassurance and also awe that there was someone alive with smaller hands than her. She wondered if that made it easier to play. Hazel eyes watched how the color rose in Vanya's cheeks at the contact though this time she contributed in locking their fingers together. Cosima's head tilted forward, her brows drawing together as she tried to find a way to break the comfortable silence they had lapsed into. "So uhm...do you come here often?"

 

Vanya grinned, her shoulders shaking slightly in silent amusement. It wasn't a real laugh, not yet, but Cosima was still glad that she'd managed to lighten the mood some. The smile that the meek woman gave her had her returning the smile  against her palm. "Probably more often than I should. I don't cook much with my schedule and I'm..really not very good at it."

 

"I get that. My lab partner and I live off of take out most of the time. Science hours, inspiration never sleeps and all that." She paused to smile at the waitress that came to collect their drink orders, noticing the way that Vanya froze and pulled her hand away from Cosima's and back into her lap when the server looked at them. It was a telling revelation that the usually extroverted woman wasn't quite sure how she felt about yet. Besides, it would be wrong to outright assume how Vanya lived her life off of one small action.

 

"Yeah you told me a little bit about what you do yesterday...but honestly most of it just went over my head. " She had been a decent student but her grades were always borderline average. Her main focus and passion had been her music, and retention of other academic subjects had taken a backseat. Not that she believed it had done much good in the way of making her a better artist in the long run.

 

"Oh no man, that's cool. Like all my ex and I used to talk about was work...it kind of ruined our relationship. " Painted eyes go wide behind her glasses and Cosima presses a hand against her brow in a casual self admonishing action.  "Shit, I totally wasn't supposed to bring that up. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous so I'm babbling and it's a mess."

 

"...You're nervous?"

 

"Oh yeah dude. Big time...What about you?"

 

Vanya opens her mouth to answer but pauses as their server comes back to set down the drinks. A beer for her and some kind of mixed drink for Cosima. She can't help the way her heart races when other people look at them.  _ Look at her _ , and Vanya knows that a pill or two might solve that problem but it would also mean having to explain a whole other set of them this early in the date. Something she just wasn't ready to do. Instead the meek woman waited until their orders were taken and the waitress had left once again and she could think a little better. "...Yeah, I'm a bit nervous. I don't get out much, my practice schedule is usually pretty busy."

 

Cosima could see that, noticed the way that Vanya once more set her hand down on the table and carefully inches it a little towards her own before stopping just before contact has been made. She's not so hesitant though and gently takes the other's grip back, playing with her fingers for a moment in a way that made the shy musician blush and smile.

 

"What's that like? I know I said I dated a rocker before but it was definitely more of a casual jam band. She liked to think they were pretty big though. " Her margarita had the relaxing effect that the brunette needed and she rolled her shoulders to hide the small shiver from the near brain freeze.

 

"I'm sure they still had to practice? That's what most of my time is spent doing. I'm either at practice for an upcoming performance or teaching at the music school– or I  _ was _ ." She finds herself pausing in a similar way that Cosima had earlier, shoulders raising a little in a cringe but either her date misses the signs of discomfort or is too curious to care.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I had to drop my class this semester because not enough people signed up. I'm still trying to do private lessons though." Vanya tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and fights the urge to close herself off. It's a sore spot that not only is she stuck trying to advance to first violin, but her side job was also crashing and burning. A small squeeze on her other hand has Vanya letting out a sigh and weak smile. 

 

"I'm sure things will pick up, you're too talented to stay stuck for long. "

 

Despite how her first reaction was to quickly an absolutely push the compliment away, Vanya found herself wanting to believe Cosima.  There was something about her that seemed so warm and everything the opposite of those she had grown up around. Instead of being dismissive or moving the subject back over to herself Cosima was encouraging and no matter how the other would try to slip in a slightly insecure or self deprecating remark, her date would quickly and kindly have some kind of counter opinion that made her pause. Was it possible that there was someone out there who really seemed to see something in her? It made her heart race with more than anxiety and when their food finally comes its a bit of a challenge to contain the butterflies in her stomach in order to concentrate on their meal. 

 

Half way through Cosima notices that the other woman is finally starting to relax, eyes actually lighting up every once in awhile in a way that makes her breath catch for a second. There's a spark in Vanya that the scientist is desperate to ignite, half out of challenge and half out of addictive curiosity. The topics flow from one thing to another, remaining light as they shared the more menial parts of their pasts and current lives. Time passes by quickly and the small restaurant is clearing out but the two barely notice, instead so absorbed in the conversation at hand. 

 

"---No, really it was a mess. There was pepsi on everything and it was the last time my parents let me watch Bill Nye unsupervised." The soft laughter that echoes out of Vanya at the end of the story has Cosima grinning, ducking her head forward a little.

 

"My siblings got into some trouble here and there but Dad was pretty strict."

 

"You have siblings?"

 

The other looks abruptly hesitant, her eyes darting away from the held contact they'd managed for the past few minutes with the other. This was always part of getting to know people that had them starting to really treat her weird. Slim shoulders coming up as though she could hide from the change once the news is out there. "...Yeah. Um...Have you heard of The Umbrella Academy? I was kinda the unremarkable seventh wheel."

 

"No shit?" It's no secret that Cosima is a nerd, even as a teenager she had been a glasses wearing comic book reading proud dweeb. So of course the name of the retired superhero group struck a nostalgic cord. Still, there was something in the way that Vanya said it that had her restraining her curiosity. Once again she began to play with the other's much thinner and more talented fingers, noticing that it would usually prompt her to open up a little bit more.  Still, all Cosima received was a reluctant;

 

" ...Yeah."

 

"...I take it things weren't exactly as perfect as the media made them out to be?" The scientist felt a little guilty for prying but surprisingly the other gave her a small relieved smile and shook her head, not bothering to fix the unruly lock that always seemed to come undone from behind a small round ear. 

 

" Not by a long shot. I actually managed to write a book recently. That's why I was at the store, to check on sales." 

 

" That's really exciting!...What?" This time the enthusiasm only seemed to make Vanya more uncomfortable, maybe even a little distressed as thin dark brows are drawn together and she bit her lower lip. The struggle in what she wanted to say obvious. 

 

"It just seems like the whole thing was more trouble than it's worth sometimes. My siblings think I'm either a liar or some kind of traitor for spilling the family secrets, and on top of that I don't seem to even be a good enough writer to stay on the shelves for more than a year. And I should have known too, I've never been special at anyth-"

 

"Hey, hey just breathe dude. Vanya, sweetie--" Cosima cuts off the other's short tirade before it can escalate into anything too serious. One hand goes out to run from where she's been gently holding it to running up her arm to her shoulder, giving it a single subtle shake. It has the intended effect though, large brown eyes looking up into hers and she watches as Vanya lets her words sink in. "No one knows what they're doing in their twenties. You've already tried and did something most people can't, and are a fucking talented artist as well! You're beautiful, and kind. You shouldn't put yourself down."

 

Vanya is so still and quiet at first that the other woman is worried that she's said the wrong thing. But there's a slight shine to her eyes  and the shorter woman is pulling away and quickly wiping off any sign of moisture. Her voice still cracks just a bit when she speaks up. "No one's ever called me that before.."

 

"What? Beautiful? Well that's a crime-" She tries to lighten the intense mood that she's created as the two of them finally take pity on the staff of the restaurant and make their way towards the exit. Though they both pause outside of the shop, Vanya looking up at Cosima with obvious effort despite the high color in her cheeks. 

 

Still, she fights valiantly against the nerves and takes a step forward large brown eyes staring up into Cosima's in a rare unflinching, almost inviting fashion. Another step forward, yep...definitely inviting. Vanya's voice is quiet and a little hoarse.  "No uhm...any of it."

 

Cosima look down at her, unsure if she’s reading the other’s body language correctly. It’s only when Vanya’s hand creeps forward to gently wrap around her wrist that the other is finally taking initiative. The brunette pulls the other woman closer, one gloved hand coming up to gently touch the side of her face and marvel at the smooth pale skin of Vanya’s cheek. Her lips are parted only slightly and she meets Cosima for the kiss with no hesitation. She doesn’t have a whole lot of experience with this kind of thing but if the scientist notices she certainly doesn’t seem to mind. Their connection grows in intensity quickly and before she’s aware of it Cosima’s hands are in Vanya’s hair and wrapped around her waist. The other woman is equally close, her chest pressed against Cosima’s and her face flushed from the kiss. 

 

Eventually, ever the more bold of the two, Cosima is the first one to speak. Her head tipping until their foreheads are touching, even that small contact sending shivers down her spine. They’ve both had a couple of drinks, the alcohol helping to keep them warm as the two women embraced under the street light. "This isn't really like me but...do you wanna get out of here? I was thinking.. I never got to finish hearing that piece you were playing in front of the coffee shop?"

 

“Yeah, I would like that.” 

 

Still it took the two a few moments to part and begin the tedious journey back to Vanya’s apartment. Not that the walk was uncomfortable or rushed, Cosima holding the other’s hand and occasionally pulled her close as they made small talk until arriving. The sudden distance as Vanya unlocked her door was noticed and the paler woman rubbed her arms to warm herself up a little bit before following her up to her apartment and into the much warmer living space. The adrenaline died down just a little now that they were back in the safety and privacy of Vanya’s home and she noticed with a pensive expression that her date was beginning to look a little bit distant. 

 

“So, uhm… did you really want to hear me play or --?” 

 

Cosima laughed and nodded, casually walking over to the couch and taking a seat, though she had encouraged the other woman to perform her eyes still looked over her with a different sort of interest. There was nothing she wanted more than to pull Vanya close and kiss her but there was something about the tense line of the other woman’s posture that made Cosima pause. So instead she nodded, not a complete lie as it really was something she was interested in. It seemed to be the right choice as Vanya retreated back into another room and came back with her violin and a much easier smile. 

 

“So I don't really remember what I was playing…” The short brunette spoke up from where she took a seat on the other end of the couch. 

 

“That's okay. What's your favorite piece? To play, I mean.” 

 

For just a moment Vanya's eyebrows drew together as she considered the question. A small smile formed on her lips and she gave Cosima a subtle nod before placing the instrument in its correct position under her chin. The scientist watch with fascination as long lashes fell closed and her expression shifted into one of deep concentration. The movement of her arm and fingers was precise and the notes filled the space of the apartment. It was a classical piece, that much was easily recognized by her untrained ear, familiar by its popularity but not enough that Cosima could name the song. Vanya was a sight to behold as the music she carefully curated left her date enraptured in the performance. 

 

Before she knew what she was doing Cosima moved closer to the other woman, wanting to feel that slight shift in energy as she slowly entered the other’s personal space. The song was coming to a close and she slid her hand across the back of the couch to rest on Vanya's slim shoulder as she lowered her arm and silence engulfed them both. Brown eyes slowly open to look over at Cosima’s hazel ones, her lips parting and the musician’s gaze drops back down to her date’s lips and the instrument is slowly placed on the furniture beside her. 

 

“That was just...wow.” Cosima’s voice is full of awe and her thumb rubs a pattern against the fabric of Vanya’s sweater in a way that both sends shivers down her spine and lights a spark in the pit of her stomach that she’s desperate to ignite further. Almost beyond her control, small hands reach up to frame the other’s face, meeting her in a kiss that Cosima is all too thrilled to return. Her other hand slides up Vanya’s side and around to her back, leveraging the placement to pull herself even closer against the other woman. The kiss quickly grew in intensity, Vanya’s hands moving from where they were on Cosima’s face to grip onto her arm lightly. She’s not sure when it happened but there’s a ring adorned hand over Vanya’s breast and the sensations prickling through her system has her gasping against the other’s lips, eyes closed tightly and brows drawn together. The spark in her stomach now a roaring flame. 

 

Cosima isn’t sure if she’s ever been with someone as receptive and sensitive as the shorter woman seems to be. Barely a couple moments of light petting and Vanya is obviously desperate for the attention. Just sitting a bit awkwardly next to each other is no longer enough for her and she swings one thin jean clad leg across Cosima’s thighs. The change in position is sudden but pupil blown hazel eyes lock onto Vanya’s brown ones and her hands go to pull up the other’s shirt, mesmerized by the deep flush riding high on her cheekbones. The slight part of her kiss swollen lips. 

 

She doesn’t have long to appreciate it though, the two garments are quickly pulled over Vanya’s head and reveal the long pale expanse of her stomach. Ever so slowly, memorizing each subtle curve and errant freckle, Cosima raises her gaze. Her hands follow suit, a little cold against the warm flesh of the lithe woman's ribs and she can feel the other tremble slightly though she arches against the touch. After a moment she melts, body bowing forward to place fervent kisses down the column of Cosima's neck. A slightly annoyed groan when she nosed against the fabric of Cosima's shirt instead of bare skin. 

 

“You're so beautiful,” Her skilled hands sliding under the cotton cut off and over the lacy bralette that the scientist was wearing. 

 

Cosima didn't say anything in response, simply pulling back a little so she could shimmy out of her top without worry of accidentally knocking the other with her elbow or something equally unfortunate. As soon as she dropped the abandoned garment beside her on the couch Vanya was kissing her again. She can’t help but sigh heavy and content into the kiss, a slow roll enticed from her hips at the stimulation. Vanya’s wiry arms wove around her neck, bodies pressed flush together and Cosima's ring decorated hands went to squeeze her new lover's ass. Vanya moaned into the kiss and moved her hips forward in a tentative and testing bucking motion, a deep inhale the only other sign of approval. 

 

“Touch me,” Cosima whispered, her voice a hoarse plea as she peaks at Vanya through long dark lashes. Her glasses are slightly askew but she can't be damned to fix or remove them just yet. Vanya nods against where her face is pressed to Cosima's collar, mimicking the movement she had done earlier by sliding a hand up the planes of her stomach to cup her breast. The contact seems to be just what both of them need and Cosima pulls Vanya up into a kiss as moves them, turning and lowering her down to the couch and---

 

_ Thump. _

 

“Ah!” 

 

She had completely forgotten about the violin. Vanya recoiled against her partner, snickering slightly as Cosima covered her head and apologized profusely. It was just her luck to forget where she set down her instrument, the dull throbbing in her head a splash of cold water. Or maybe that was just the slight draft flitting through the open design plan of her apartment. Either way the violinist reclined on her elbows, breath calming back down to it’s regular pace as the shock wore off of the two. Vanya’s voice was a little bit hesitant as she pulled herself away and into a sitting position, her arms crossed her chest in mild insecurity though the deep blush on her cheeks was still one of arousal. “Maybe we should go to the bedroom?” 

 

“Dude, yes. You read my mind.” She’s nodding along, dreads nearly coming loose from where they had remained carefully woven into a heavy bun on top of her head. She stood quickly, freeing Vanya from her weight so that the other woman could lead her back towards the bedroom. As they approached she could see the outline of the thin woman’s shoulders begin to slump, when she reached out to run a hand up her spine and over the shoulder blades of her back she jumped a bit and turned quickly. “Are you okay?”

 

“What?...Yeah, yeah.” She visibly shook off the nerves and moved forward, falling into a kiss that Cosima met her with. Thin arms swing around Cosima’s shoulders and she tries desperately to get back into the mood that had previously been so intense between them. But now her new lover’s hands running up her sides only reminded the violinist of just how long it’s been since she’s been intimate with anyone. And she’d never thought of herself to be that good at it to begin with. 

 

Cosima pauses in their kiss when she feels the energy in the room change. The shaking in Vanya has grown more pronounced and when she pulls away and really looks she can see the lines of pleasure in her face have turned to those of stress. Stepping back and rubbing her hands up and down the other woman’s arms, she ducked her head a bit to meet Vanya’s eyes. “Really Van, if this is too fast we can take it slow.”

 

The shaky inhale reveals more than her previous words ever could and she closes her eyes behind her glasses, letting out a deep breath and quickly making up her mind. The wide eyed nervous look Vanya is giving her is enough to know she could easily talk her way into the others bed, but to do so would be wrong. A betrayal to the real feelings that were developing between them. 

 

“I'm just kind of-- I mean, it's been awhile since I…” She makes a distressed sound deep in her throat, taking a step back and trying to cling to her calm. It was getting hard to let go of her insecurities when Cosima's hands which had once felt freeing now only made her head feel stuck in her body. Why did her anxiety have to act up at the worst times?

 

“It's cool, really.” 

 

“You uhm…” Her back is turned to Cosima and in the darkened room she can see every ridge that illuminated by the light streaming in from the doorway. When she turns her head to look in Cosima’s direction, eyes downcast, the scientist thinks she can see a hint of tears in the other’s eyes and it breaks her heart. Vanya’s shoulders slouch, making her look impossibly small and her arms are crossed tightly around her chest now. “You’ll still want to see me?”

 

Unable to bear the distance any longer, the slightly taller woman closes the space between them and wraps Vanya in a big hug, kissing her forehead. She runs her hands up the other’s back until the trembling subsides and Vanya hesitantly embraces her back. Her bony hands gripping her hips for a second.  “Yeah, yeah of course.” 

 

They stay standing like that for longer than either really knows, occasionally kissing but mostly Cosima just holds the other woman until the other woman until it no longer feels like it would bring Vanya’s insecurities back to the surface if she were to kiss her again. It never goes beyond that, and it’s only when a small shiver breaks goosebumps out on the scientist’s pale skin that they noticed just what time it was. A small whistle was drawn from her in surprise, accompanied by a subtle laugh from Vanya at the other’s antics. “I have to be at the lab early in the morning though. Scott let me leave early today.”

 

Vanya nodded, her eyes downcast and her lower lip sinking between  her teeth as she thought about what to say next. “Would you want to...do this again?” 

 

“Most def, dude. I..this is fast but I really like you Vanya.” Her hands are brought up to Cosima’s lips and the violinist’s cheeks burnt hot and she can’t break the gaze that the other is holding. She believes her, and it’s a new feeling that spreads like liquid hope through her gut and all the way up to the quickened beating of her heart. All she can manage is an eager nod, following her date back into the living room as Cosima pulls her shirt back over her head and gathers her things a bit awkwardly. 

 

“I’ll...I’ll call you?” Vanya squeaks as she’s pulled into one final kiss and embrace, it begins to feel like procrastination of the other leaving but can’t help it. Her hand grips the wood of her apartment door so hard that her knuckles nearly go white. 

 

“You better.” The laugh that the other gives her as she adjusts her glasses and steps further into the hallway, the farewell smile she gives her one that would replay in Vanya’s head the rest of the night and the next couple days to come. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
